Von den Schwierigkeiten, die der Sommer mit sich bringt
by callisto24
Summary: Eine Sommergeschichte.


Titel: Von den Schwierigkeiten, die der Sommer mit sich bringt

Autor: callisto24

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Charaktere: Reid, Morgan, Henry (Rossi)

Pairing: Morgan/Reid

Genre: Slash, Fluff

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, kein Geld wird verdient.

„Warum gehst du nicht ins Wasser?"

Reid sah auf. Henry stand breitbeinig vor ihm, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die Unterlippe vorgeschoben. Seine Haare tropften, Wasser perlte von seiner Haut. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen bildete sich eine steile Falte und er zeigte genau die Mischung aus Penetranz, Selbstbewusstsein und Energie, die sich Reid ganz gewiss in seinem Alter gewünscht hatte.

Er seufzte, klappte sein Buch zu, schob die Sonnenbrille in sein Haar zurück und blinzelte notgedrungen und ohne Schutz vor der zu grellen Sonne.

Als sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, hielt er Henrys Blick stand und antwortete ihm so ernsthaft, wie er es gewohnt war.

„Schwimmen ist nicht meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Du weißt doch, dass ich lieber lese."

„Lesen ist cool", meinte Henry und setzte sich mit Schwung neben Reid auf die Decke. „Aber jetzt ist Sommer. Und wir sind zum Schwimmen hier."

Reid schauderte kurz, als ihn ein Sprühregen kalten Wassers traf.

„Hast du dich überhaupt nicht abgetrocknet?", fragte er und bemühte sich nicht, den Tadel aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten.

„Nee, warum?", fragte Henry stolz und Reid beobachtete wie die Nässe seiner Badeshorts feuchte Flecken auf seiner Decke hinterließ.

„Weil du auf diese Art eine Menge Risiken eingehst", antwortete Reid und erntete ein Rollen mit den Augen seitens des Jungen, der Vorträge dieser Art offenkundig bereits einmal zu oft gehört hatte.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass J.J. …"

„Nix da", unterbrach ihn der Junge. „Wir sind heute ohne Weibsbilder hier. Du kannst Mum wieder zutexten, wenn sie mich abholt. Dann darfst du ihr auch erzählen, dass ich keine Lust auf das dauernde Umziehen habe. Wird doch eh alles wieder nass."

Reid sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich petze nicht", erklärte er und Henry grinste schelmisch. „Ich weiß", sagte er und zwei kalte Arme schlangen sich um Reids nackten Oberkörper. „Du bist eiskalt", protestierte er. „Warum hat Morgan dich so lange im Wasser gelassen?"

„Du frierst nur, weil du hier im Schatten sitzt", erklärte Henry. „Deshalb bist du auch so käseweiß."

„Ich habe lediglich keine Lust auf Hautkrebs", erklärte Reid und Henry schüttelte den Kopf. „Hallo? Schon mal von Sonnencreme gehört?"

Nun war es Reid, der die Augen verdrehte. „Deine Mutter sollte weniger arbeiten und dich besser erziehen."

„Deshalb schickt sie mich zu dir", erklärte Henry altklug. „Damit du einen positiven Einfluss auf mich ausübst."

„Was?" Reid schluckte, sah sich hilflos um. Von Morgan war keine Spur zu sehen und Rossi hatte sich den Hut ins Gesicht geschoben, vor sich einen recht grell gefärbten Cocktail, und flirtete offensichtlich mit der Dame, die dergleichen Getränke an der Bar ausschenkte. Zumindest sah er aus, als gehörte er exakt an diesen Ort. Sonne, Sommer, leicht bekleidete Menschen überall – ein Bild von dem Italien, das Rossi allzu gerne heraufbeschwor.

Reid seufzte.

Wozu hatte er sich Verstärkung mitgenommen, wenn keiner von ihnen eine Hilfe war. Im Gegenteil, wenn sie ihn drei zu eins überstimmten. Wäre es nach Reid gegangen, würden sie jetzt durch das wunderbar klimatisierte Museum für Wissenschaft und Technik schlendern, einen Ort, von dem er als Kind nie genug bekommen hatte.

Henry zerrte an seinem Arm, fühlte sich fast glitschig an. „Nun komm schon", drängte der Junge. „Ich weiß doch, dass du dich eingeschmiert hast, dicker noch als mich. Ganz bestimmt kriegst du keinen Sonnenbrand."

Was konnte Reid da noch entgegnen? Seufzend und mit einem bedauernden Blick auf sein Buch verließ er den Schatten und folgte dem Jungen.

Der packte ihn am Handgelenk, zog ihn voran, als habe er es auf einmal überaus eilig.

Reid folgte zögernd, ließ sich bitten, und trat schließlich aus dem schützenden Schatten und ins grelle Sonnenlicht.

"Moment." Er blieb stehen, glaubte zu spüren, wie die Hitze sich auf seinem Kopf sammelte, drehte sich um. "Ich hab meinen Hut vergessen."

"Um Himmels willen!" Henry zog ihn weiter, rollte mit den Augen. "Du brauchst keinen Hut, Spence."

"He!" Reid war für einen Augenblick abgelenkt. "Nur weil deine Mama mich Spence nennt, muss das nicht um sich greifen."

Henry lachte, zerrte ihn weiter und ergeben fügte Reid sich in sein Schicksal. "Wo hast du deine Sandalen?", erkundigte er sich mit einem Blick auf die nackten Füße des Jungen.

"Niemand trägt hier Sandalen", belehrte ihn der Junge. "Niemand außer dir", korrigierte er sich selbst.

"Ich habe keine Lust, auf ein Insekt zu treten", erklärte ihm Reid. "Oder in runtergefallenes Eis, ganz zu schweigen von anderen klebrigen Substanzen."

"Ach je." Henry rieb sich die Nase, blieb stehen. "Im Ernst Spence. So geht das nicht."

Reid blinzelte. "So geht was nicht?"

"Alles. Das hier." Henry wedelte mit der freien Hand in Richtung Schwimmbecken und Reid stellte nicht zum ersten Mal fest, dass der Junge reichlich altklug wirkte. Und wenn das sogar ihm auffiel, was sollten dann andere erst denken? Er verschob den Gedanken in seinen Gedächtnisspeicher und lächelte. Letztendlich konnte er stolz auf ihn sein. Garcia und er hatten keinen schlechten Job gemacht.

"Ich meine, so wirst du nie weiterkommen", fuhr der Junge fort und sprang auf einmal in die Höhe. "Da ist Morgan. Jetzt geh schwimmen."

Reid blinzelte wieder. Natürlich hatte auch Morgan seinen Teil beigetragen. Zumindest was die Beschäftigungen anging, für die weder Reid noch Garcia ein ausgesprochenes Interesse aufbrachten. Dabei hatte er nichts gegen ein gelegentliches Ballspiel unter Kollegen einzuwenden, aber dazu, Henry davon zu überzeugen, seine Zeit in einer Mannschaft zu verschwenden, fiel ihm nichts ein. Morgan unterrichtete Henry im Basketball, Reids Meinung nach ein erfreulich wenig brutales Spiel, das zudem noch einiges an Geschick und Konzentration erforderte.

"Ich geh nicht schwimmen", erwiderte er verspätet und blickte in Henrys erwartungsvolle Augen. Die ausnahmsweise nicht auf ihn gerichtet waren, sondern in Richtung des Schwimmbeckens wanderten, aus dem gerade Morgan stieg. Morgan, der ein breites Lächeln zeigte, als er sie erblickte, dessen Zähne weiß in der Sonne leuchteten, während sein muskulöser Körper das Wasser abschüttelte.

"Klar gehst du." Henry schob die Unterlippe vor, und ehe Reid sich versah, ließ der Junge ihn los und schlüpfte hinter ihn, begann ihn unermüdlich vorwärts zu schubsen.

"He!" Reid versuchte zu protestieren, doch Henry gab nicht nach. Unglücklich bemerkte Reid, wie ihm die Hitze, die zuerst lediglich sein Haar zum Glühen gebracht hatte, ihm nun in die Wangen stieg. Fatalerweise wusste er auch wieso: Er hasste es schwimmen zu gehen. Genauer gesagt hasste er es, im Sommer schwimmen zu gehen. Im Freien, in Gemeinschaft zahlloser halbnackter Menschen, die ihn alle anstarrten. Er konnte förmlich in ihren Gesichtern sehen, was sie dachten. Denn er selbst dachte genau dasselbe. Dass sein Körper nicht dafür geschaffen war, mit nichts bekleidet als einer Badehose, in ein Chlorbecken zu steigen. Zumal es ihm noch nie gelungen war, eine von der Sorte aufzutreiben, die zumindest halbwegs zu passen schien. Schon gar nicht das unförmige Ding, für das er sich am Eingang entschieden hatte. Angeblich seine Größe, aber seine Größe schien mal wieder nicht zu existieren. Er schnürte die Kordel um seinen Bauch und darunter plusterte sich der rote Stoff auf, der ihm bis fast zu den Knien hing. Dagegen saßen Morgans schwarze Shorts wie angegossen, wie im Grunde alles an ihm wie angegossen wirkte. Und das nicht nur, weil die Shorts mit dem Wasser an seiner Haut klebten.

Reid schluckte trocken. An Morgans wunderschönen, goldbraunen Haut. Rasch wandte er den Blick ab. Ein Gedanke, den er besser tief begrub.

Nein, er ging nicht ins Wasser. Unmöglich konnte er sich noch lächerlicher machen, als er ohnehin schon war. Mager und bleich genug, dass jeder ihm ansah, um welch eine Premiere es sich bei diesem Badeausflug handelte. Er spürte förmlich, wie seine Schultern nach vorne kippten, wie sein Rücken sich in dem vergeblichen Versuch, kleiner und unauffälliger zu scheinen als er war, rundete. Nichts davon würde nutzen, sah er doch selbst, dass seine Haut geradezu ungesund leuchtete. Wie ein Alien kam er sich vor. Sogar Henry, der doch J.J.s hellen Teint geerbt hatte, wirkte im Vergleich zu Reid bronzefarben.

"Komm ins Wasser, Reid", hörte er nun Morgans Stimme aus überraschender Nähe, sah auf und in dessen dunkle Augen. "Es ist angenehm kühl."

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, leckte sich nervös die Lippen, warf einen kurzen Blick auf das überfüllte Becken. "Ich hab schon gesagt, dass ich nicht gerne schwimme."

Morgan lachte. "Aber ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Und wenn es einen guten Tag zum Schwimmen gibt, dann ist das heute."

Reid schluckte wieder.

"Warum schwimmst du nicht mit Henry? Dann lässt er mich vielleicht in Ruhe." Das war ein wenig unfreundlicher herausgekommen als beabsichtigt.

"Du weißt, wie ich das meine", sagte er zu dem Jungen.

"Henry habe ich geschickt, um dich zu holen", erwiderte Morgan und das Lächeln stand immer noch auf seinem Gesicht. Viel zu fröhlich, viel zu belustigt, befand Reid.

"Er braucht eine Pause. Außerdem hat er mich mit dem Wasserball fertig gemacht. Also gibt er den Schiedsrichter, während ich mit jemandem spiele, der mich nicht auf Anhieb in Grund und Boden stampft."

"Auf gar keinen Fall", meinte Reid überzeugt. „Immerhin bin ich Henrys Patenonkel. Willst du, dass er den letzten Respekt vor mir verliert?"

Morgan lachte und schlang einen Arm um Reids Schultern. Er fühlte sich kalt und nass an und Reid schüttelte sich, worauf Morgan nur noch lauter lachte. Auch ließ er ihn nicht los, im Gegenteil, er zog ihn näher an sich, und für einen Augenblick dachte Reid daran, wie angenehm es war, die kühle, samtige Haut an seiner zu spüren. Wie fest die war und wie bemerkenswert deutlich die Muskeln sich unter der Oberfläche bewegten. Als könne er in Morgan hineinsehen, unter dessen Haut schlüpfen, die eigene körperliche Schwäche mit dessen Stärke aufwerten.

Wie dumm, wie naiv, das zu denken. Es sah ihm nicht ähnlich, sich in alberne Phantastereien zu versteigen. Schon gar nicht, wenn es um Morgan ging.

Reid straffte den Rücken. Auch war er keineswegs schwach. Er trainierte, das gehörte in seinem Beruf dazu. Wenngleich nicht so häufig und nicht so hart wie Morgan. Der in jeder Situation selbstsicher und gestählt wirkte, der es mit buchstäblich jedem aufnehmen konnte, und in dessen Gegenwart Reid es sich wagte, sich sicher zu fühlen. Manchmal zumindest. Er seufzte, ohne es selbst zu bemerken. Erst als Morgans Finger sich kräftiger in seine Schulter bohrten, sah er auf, runzelte die Stirn. „Was?", fragte er und Morgan lächelte.

„Das wollte ich dich fragen", entgegnete er und sein Blick schien Reid wissend, dunkel und sicher, als erkenne er eine Wahrheit, die Reid bislang entgangen war. Was nicht vorkam, nie geschah, eigentlich nicht geschehen durfte. Eigentlich war Reid es, der Schlussfolgerungen zog, der Menschen las, bevor sie sich selbst begriffen.

Auch Morgan, gerade Morgan. Warum nur verstand er jetzt nicht, was mit ihm los war?

Er presste die Lippen zusammen und sagte sich, dass es nur wieder eine von Dereks Ideen war, von dessen Versuchen, ihn zu irritieren. Und jedes Mal wieder ärgerte er sich, wenn ihm das gelang.

Dass sie inzwischen beinahe das Becken erreicht hatten, bemerkte er erst, als buchstäblich neben ihm ein lautes Platschen ertönte, ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschreckte.

„Henry!", rief er und riss sich von Morgan los, beachtete dessen Arme nicht, die versuchten, ihn zu halten.

„Es ist verboten, vom Rand ins Becken zu springen", belehrte er den Jungen, vergaß um ein Haar, dass ihm zu heiß war, zu hell, und dass er sich in seinem Aufzug und Körper genierte, während Morgan fraglos wie ein afrikanisch-griechischer Gott aussah. Im Vergleich zu ihm ohnehin.

Henry tauchte auf, spuckte Chlorwasser, grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Das machen alle", informierte er Reid und der beobachtete, wie der Junge dem Bademeister frech zuwinkte. Der schüttelte nur den Kopf, sein tadelnder Blick mehr gespielt als echt.

„So werden sie es nie lernen." Reid drehte sich zu Morgan um, stockte. „Ich meine …", begann er, doch der Rest des Satzes blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Wirkte der Mann, den er in und auswendig zu kennen glaubte, doch überraschend und vor allem ungewohnt erschüttert. Reid blinzelte, betrachtete ihn genauer, doch da hatte Morgan sich bereits gefangen, zeigte das neutrale Lächeln, das Reid aus manchen Verhören kannte, aus Gesprächen mit Zeugen oder Angehörigen der Opfer. Etwas weicher, als Morgan sich normalerweise gab, eine Mischung aus ehrlich und umsichtig. Aufmerksam, darauf bedacht, jede Nuance im Verhalten des anderen wahrzunehmen.

Reid schluckte, erinnerte sich an Augenblicke, die er nur allzu gerne vergessen wollte. An seine dunkelsten Zeiten, an seine Drogensucht und daran, wie das Team ihn behandelt hatte. An die Blicke, die er gespürt hatte und doch nie gesehen. Sie an Morgan zu ahnen, war schmerzhaft gewesen, war zu ihm durchgedrungen, hatte ihn tiefer in die Finsternis gezerrt.

„Es sind Kinder", sagte Morgan und der neutrale Gesichtsausdruck passte nicht zu seinem ruhigen Tonfall. „Ein Junge sollte hin und wieder Blödsinn anstellen dürfen. Sich ausprobieren. Das gehört dazu."

„Nicht wenn es gefährlich ist", wandte Reid ein, halbherzig, automatischer als es ihm lieb war.

Henry tauchte wieder auf, schüttelte seinen Kopf, sein Haar, so dass sich ein Sprühregen um ihn herum verteilte. Er blinkte das Wasser aus den Augen, starrte dann erst Reid und danach Morgan erwartungsvoll an.

Reid starrte zurück und der Junge riss die Arme hoch und ließ sich zurück ins Becken fallen. „Ihr macht mich fertig", rief er und paddelte in einem Kreis.

„Moment!" Reid kam ein Gedanke. „Du hast ihn alleine geschickt, mich zu holen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach komm schon." Morgan lachte wieder. „Ich hab ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen."

„Er sollte sich aufwärmen", erklärte Reid.

Morgan schürzte die Lippen. „Warst du jemals jung, Spencer?"

Reid runzelte die Stirn. „Was denkst du?"

„Ich denke, dass es traurig ist", murmelte Morgan und Reid blinzelte. „Keineswegs", sagte er fest. „Und nur fürs Protokoll: ich war sehr zufrieden damit, meine Sommer im Schatten und mit Unterstützung einer Klimaanlage zu verbringen. Das Glück hat nicht jeder."

„Natürlich." Da war er wieder, dieser neutrale Blick und Reid zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, versuchte eine Haltung von Herablassung und Selbstbewusstsein zu vermitteln. Vergeblich, verrieten ihm sämtliche seiner Sinne.

„Wird das noch was mit euch?", krähte Henry und schlug auf die Wasseroberfläche ein, dass es spritzte.

„Worauf um Himmels willen wartet er?", entfuhr es Reid. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht ins Wasser gehe."

Morgan legte den Kopf schief, musterte ihn. Und erneut konnte Reid sich keinen Reim auf ihn bilden, nicht auf die Sanftheit in seinen Augen oder auf seine Haltung, die so anders auf ihn wirkte, als Reid sie gewohnt war zu sehen. Vorsichtig vielleicht, abwartend, ein wenig lauernd, geduldig. Und Geduld war nur eine von Morgans Vorzügen, die Reid zu schätzen wusste. Er schluckte. „Also worauf?", wiederholte er die Frage.

Um Morgans Lippen zuckte ein kurzes Lächeln. „Vermutlich darauf, dass du ins Wasser gehst. Ich denke, dass ich Henrys Meinung teile. Nur zu gerne würde ich sehen, wie du dieses Ungetüm von Badehose in bessere Form bringst. Sozusagen in deine Form."

„Was?" Reid war zu verblüfft, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen oder gar seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten. „Spinnst du jetzt oder bist du betrunken?"

Morgan lächelte hintersinnig. „Höchstens trunken von Wärme und Sonne."

„Was?", wiederholte Reid und schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf. „Du machst dich über mich lustig. Da gehe ich wirklich lieber ins Wasser und lasse mich von Henry nassspritzen."

„Henry weiß Bescheid", sagte Morgan. „Was glaubst du, warum ich ihn beauftragt habe, dich aus der Reserve zu locken?"

Reid schürzte die Lippen. „Ehrlich? Ich hab keine Ahnung. Und es fällt mir nicht leicht, dass zu sagen."

Morgan hob die Augenbrauen. „Und das glaubst du wirklich? Frage dich lieber, warum du keine Erklärung finden willst."

„Warum ich …" Reid runzelte die Stirn. Die Sonne schien ihm sein Gehirn zu schmelzen. Der Lärm, das Geschrei von Kindern, das Jauchzen der Jugendlichen betäubte seinen Hörnerv. Das war schlimmer als jedes Rätsel, vor das ihn ein Fall stellen konnte.

„Nun küss ihn schon", schrie Henry und sprang im Wasser auf und ab, verursachte Wellen, die ein auf einer aufgeblasenen Wasserschlange ruderndes Mädchen aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.

„Was sagt er?" Reids Augen wurden groß und rund.

„Es ist wahr", sagte Morgan und nun konnte Reid seinen Ausdruck deuten. Mit einer wahrhaftig betretenen Miene sah der ihn an. Die war so neu, so unbekannt, dass Reid den Blick nicht abwenden konnte.

Henry lachte und eine helle Mädchenstimme fiel ein.

„Ich?", fragte Reid und die Räder, die sich in seinem Verstand mit rasender Geschwindigkeit drehten, die ihre Funken versprühten, rasteten ein.

Und als Morgan die Schultern straffte, im Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Fassade von Selbstsicherheit, die Eleganz und Schönheit einer Raubkatze auf freier Wildbahn wiedergewann, wusste, ahnte Reid, dass er all die Jahre über blind gewesen war. Dass er nicht gesehen hatte, was er nun sah, dass er hinter den von Morgan so sorgsam errichteten Schutzwall nicht ein einziges Mal geblickt hatte. Nicht einmal annähernd erraten, dass es sich um einen solchen handelte.

„Aber wieso?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang rau. „Wieso jetzt?"

Morgan zuckte mit den Schultern. Sein Lächeln wirkte schmal. Der Adamsapfel in seinem Hals bewegte sich, als er schluckte, und Reid konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

„Mir ist etwas klar geworden", antwortete Morgan und sah kurz zur Seite, wich Reid aus, wie der mit einem winzigen Anflug von Genugtuung feststellte. Vielleicht war er doch nicht der Einzige, den der Sommer konfus werden ließ.

„Während ich zusah, wie du Henry viel zu gründlich eingecremt und dazu noch über die Gefahren des Schwimmens mit vollem Bauch aufgeklärt hast."

„Und das wäre?" Reid suchte Morgans Blick, dachte an die unzähligen Gelegenheiten, während derer er ihn beim Flirten beobachtet hatte. Während derer Morgan sein Aussehen, seine Intelligenz, seinen Charme so vollendet zur Schau gestellt hatte, dass Reid niemals auch nur gewagt hätte, dessen Vorlieben in Frage zu stellen.

„Ich dachte bei mir, was für eine Verschwendung es doch ist, dass du alleine bleibst."

„Dass ich …?" Hatte er ihn nun doch falsch interpretiert?

Panik kroch in Reid hoch. „Du willst mich aber nicht verkuppeln?" Er spürte drohende Übelkeit. Das waren sicherlich die ersten Anzeichen eines Sonnenstichs.

„Nicht so direkt." Morgan kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich dachte da an eine eher naheliegende Lösung."

Er lächelte und nun wirkte er wieder wie der Morgan, den Reid kannte. Erfüllt von Zuversicht und Selbstvertrauen, vibrierend mit Energie.

„Überlass das nur mir", fuhr Derek fort. „Ich habe vor, dir ein wenig Nachhilfe im Bereich der sozialen Interaktion zu geben."

„Ich komme zurecht", wehrte sich Reid abrupt.

„Natürlich tust du das." Morgan sah ihn an, und der Schleier fiel von Reids Augen, die Hitze wurde zur Wärme, die Dunkelheit in Morgans Augen zu Halt und Trost, zu der Wahrheit, die immer schon offensichtlich gewesen war. Sein Herz schlug schneller, das Blut raste durch seinen Körper und er fragte sich, ob er träumte, ob er halluzinierte. Ob es höchste Zeit war, dass Rossi ihn in die Klinik brachte, ihm das längst fällige Bett neben seiner Mutter reservierte.

„Na endlich", hörte er aus der Ferne Henrys Stimme. „Das wurde aber auch Zeit."

Und da erst merkte er, dass die Wärme, die ihn umgab, von dem Körper ausging, der ihn umschlang. Dass Morgans Hände über seinen Rücken glitten, dass dessen Lippen seine Wange berührten, seine Schläfe, dass sie seinen Mund suchten. Zur gleichen Zeit kühl und warm fühlten die sich an, ebenso wie die Haut, von der noch vereinzelt Wassertropfen abperlten, inzwischen erwärmt durch die Sonne und den Mann, an dem sie hafteten. Reid verstand sie, hatte er doch ebenso wenig wie das feuchte Element vor, diese Wärme, diesen Halt, Morgan wieder aufzugeben. Nicht jetzt, an diesem Sommertag, an dem er erkannt hatte, dass die Welt voller Rätsel und Geheimnisse war, die auch ein Genie - die gerade ein Genie - nicht lösen konnte. Wenigstens nicht alleine.

„David, sieh mal", hörte er Henry, immer noch aus der Ferne und nun über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren hinweg. „Ich wusste doch, dass es was bringt, ihnen Badehosen anzuziehen. Penelope hat das auch gesagt. Niemand kann Morgan in Shorts widerstehen."

„Um Himmels willen?" Rossis dunkle Stimme kam näher. „Was hat Garcia angerichtet?"

Reid lachte in den Kuss und als sich ihre Lippen lösten, lehnte er seine Stirn an Morgans, atmete aus, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Wir bringen das bei einer anderen Gelegenheit auf die nächste Stufe, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Morgan und Reid nickte unmerklich. „Versprochen", sagte er und auf einmal war es ihm egal, ob ihn ein Sonnenbrand, ein Sonnenstich oder eine Woge kalten Chlorwassers überrollte. Von jetzt an liebte er die sengende Hitze, die blendende Helligkeit. Und er liebte Morgan. Und wenn er den richtig las, dann liebte der ihn auch.


End file.
